


shining under the sun

by baneofquiches



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baneofquiches/pseuds/baneofquiches
Summary: here comes the sun kinginspired by that one moony/sirius fic with "ever fallen in love" by buzzcocks





	shining under the sun

character A and B  
B (speaks Italian) introduces A to The Beatles at the start of fic and mentions how there are many fun parody songs by the Beatles instead of just some major band in the 60's like "here comes the ussr" which pokes fun at the beach boys or "sun king" which has a serious beginning, but ends with gibberish words that sound romantic but are actually just the Beatles having fun. 

stuff happens in the middle

person A plays a bunch of guitar pieces for person B, but when it comes to "sun king" at the end, the lyrics are changed to profess love in italian, learned to impress peson B.


End file.
